The Remembered
by Bluebunnyskies
Summary: Someone who doesn't belong to Mystic Falls, with all it's supernatural terror, has been dragged in, all because of a simple memory remembered by Damon Salvatore. Now it's Damon's turn to feel guilty for his sins? A mix of the usual with a pinch of new!
1. Long Forgotten and Now Remembered

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the characters of The Vampire Diaries however the character Maya Dwight is mine! :)**

**Author's Note:**

**Background information, there was a brief point in season three when Damon mysteriously disappeared for a while and when he returned he was a bit off. That caused him to act overly protective of Elena during the Michelson Ball, which ultimately ended the way it did. This story continues on from All My Children. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Everything became hazy, the crying voices, the beeping of the machines strapped to her, everything. She closed her eyes as she strained for breath. She heard someone call her name, far in the distance. She couldn't hold on anymore, she wanted to let go so badly. All the suffering would be done…if she just let go. She breathed her last painful breath till suddenly she wasn't lying in the hospital bed anymore. There was no more pain and she was light as a feather. She was free. That feeling was peaceful and glorious. She was happy. No more of anything…but then everything was gone. She was pulled back down hard till she blacked out.

She awoke to cold, chilling air. She got up shivering. It was dark everywhere as she took a couple of steps. The concrete floor was painful to her bare feet. She walked around confused. What happened, where was she? Suddenly someone came towards her. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Hello there." He said.

She backed away but with a flash he was in front of her. He grabbed her and to her horror his eyes darkened and fangs came out and he ripped her throat. She squirmed underneath but was weak. There returned the pain. A simple street sign than caught her eye. _Mystic Falls._

* * *

><p>Damon walked around tiredly on the dark, empty streets of Mystic Falls. It was one chaotic day but Elena was safe, and now, hopefully, Klaus backed off of all of them in return for saving him and his family. He saw a bench under a lamp post and sat down. He told Stefan he was going for a drink, but honestly, he wasn't in the mood. Suddenly, somewhere in the distance he saw a tall man biting the neck of a very frail girl dressed in a thin white hospital gown. The man, he now realized was one of Klaus's hybrids, just continued to drink, and the girl stood limb. She had long black hair and pail white skin, probably from all the blood being drained out of her. Damon let out a breath of disgust. His hybrids weren't allowed in town, but technically this hybrid wasn't really. He was two steps exactly at the border line of the town. Damon really did hate hybrids, but he had no intention of getting involved in this as he remembered himself lying on his death bed not long ago, Stefan being the one who saved him because of the were wolf bite. The hybrid pulled away from the girl and Damon's eyes widened with horror as he saw her face. Fury ran through him and he immediately ran towards the hybrid. Within seconds he was next to it and with a flash Damon stuck his hand in the hybrid's chest and pulled its heart out. Tossing it aside like discarded garbage he turned to the girl who now lay on the ground unconscious, blood pooling around her. <em>Maya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and please review! <strong>

_**-BBS**  
><em>


	2. You Remembered Me?

She should feel relaxed now, the whole original thing was practically over, but she didn't feel so. Elena sat in her living room alone, thinking about Bonnie. She needed to be with her best friend right now, but she couldn't. Elena felt horrible for her mother, Abby. She hated Damon for doing that but she was also relieved that the he chose to change Abby over Bonnie in order to stop the ritual. She sighed and realized it was late but Rick still wasn't home. She called him many times but there was no reply. She began to worry. Last she had seen Rick was with… Meredith.

Stefan sat on a park bench, deep in thought. Damon had told him that he was better off being the bad guy. He let Elena hate him when it was Stefan who should have turned Abby, not Damon. How could he have done that to his own brother, even after her knew the fact that Damon loved her? He kicked the pebble with the toe of his shoe. He wasn't in any mood to see anyone, not even Elena. He was riddled with guilt, the old Stefan had truly returned, he thought. Just then he got a call from Elena.

"Elena?"

"Stefan, Rick's not back yet. He was with Meredith, I might be overreacting but I really don't trust her Stefan. What if she did something to him?" Elena rushed into the phone.

"Okay, slow down, I'll for him. You just stay put." He hung up the phone and was off to Dr. Fell's house.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on a chair, facing his bed. On it lay the beautiful girl soundly asleep. He fed her some of his blood to heal her, and he was determined not to take his eyes off her till she woke up. Maya Dwight, he thought with a smile which brought with it pain. In all his wildest dreams he didn't ever think he would see her again. He remembered the first time the met, in front of her house, not too long ago. He didn't have the slightest clue how he had gotten there and had taken out all his anger on her. He remembered being trapped in her house for days, not knowing how to return to Mystic Falls and he definitely remembered her hostility towards him, especially after he had told her what he was in an attempt to scare her. He remembered despising her for bringing him there, away from everyone in Mystic Falls, with no way to return, and he also remembered that hatred slowly changing. All those forbidden memories came rushing back now. They had vowed never to remember each other again, for each others sake.<p>

Suddenly Maya sat upright on the bed gasping for air. She looked around at the unfamiliar room and took a hold of the sheets around her as if they could act as a shield. She continued breathing hard as she brought her knees closer to her. She looked for the nearest door and as she saw it in the far corner, she bolted out of bed and ran head first towards it. Someone swiftly came in front of her, blocking her path. Without looking up she tried to swivel around the broad man when he grabbed a hold of her arm and brought her close to him.

"Maya" he called her name.

She didn't even want to know how he knew it. She continued to struggle when he held both her arms and forced her to look at his face. She blindly fought still.

"Maya, it's me, Damon." He said.

She stopped dead right there. _Damon._ She hadn't heard that name in such a long while. Maya looked up at his face with disbelief but it was really him, black hair, and blue eyes…Damon.

He let her go and just looked at her.

"Damon?" she asked still unsure. He smiled his smile that always warmed her, but right now it brought nothing but confusion. She took a step back from him and ran her hand through her hair, holding it out of her face as if it was clouding her thoughts. "Where the hell am I?"

He gently held her hand and pulled her back on the bed. "Just calm down," he whispered, "you lost a lot of blood."

She did as he said, hugging her knees. She looked up at him once more questioningly.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." He said with a smile.

Maya's eyes widened in horror. "You remembered me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how you liked it?<strong>

**-BBS**


	3. Can't Go Back, Ever!

**Here`s chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>The moon had come out, the stars shining bright, and Caroline was just stepping out of Bonnie's house. It was around midnight and they were both exhausted.<p>

"Thanks Caroline, for staying with me. I could have never gotten Abby to drink that blood to complete her transition, if you hadn't compelled her." Bonnie said with sadness in her voice. "I would have lost her again." She whispered.

"No, Bonnie, I'm just happy she's alive. If I couldn't save my own dad, at least I saved your mom." Caroline gave a weak smile. "Hopefully that balances with all the times I've been a horrible daughter."

Bonnie immediately pulled Caroline into a hug, squeezing her tight. She hadn't been there for Caroline when her father passed away, and this just made her feel worse, thinking about all the pain Caroline had bottled inside her. Caroline felt tears threatening to come so she finally pulled away.

"I should be heading home now. If Abby needs anything else than just call me." Bonnie nodded and Caroline turned to leave.

She walked down the street slowly, her heels clacking on the pavement which echoed loudly. The emptiness of the streets brought a strange emptiness inside her as well, but she couldn't put her finger on the reason why. She felt like she had done something wrong, the guilt chewing at her, but she didn't know what it was. It wasn't compelling Abby for sure, if she had gotten the chance, she would have done it to her own father, but he couldn't be compelled. She shook her head taking the thoughts of her father away. He was in a better place now, she thought trying to calm down.

She continued walking till she just stopped in the middle of the street. There was that pesky guilt again. Caroline had the sudden urge to yell at Damon. She turned around and instead of heading home she headed for the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

><p>"What did you do Damon?" Maya yelled out, deeply hurt.<p>

"What? I didn't do anything." Damon said once again.

"You did, or I wouldn't be here." she said persistently. She paced Damon's bedroom anxiously. "You remembered me!" When he didn't say anything else she stopped pacing and looked at him, waiting for him to deny it.

Damon took in a deep breath, the way he always did before admitting to a crime. "I might have…." He slowly began.

Maya threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and groaned. She headed for the door before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Okay look, it's not the end of the world …well at least not my world." He said with a smirk he couldn't oppress.

She looked at him with a look that said, 'this is no time to joke!' Maya turned to leave once more when he flashed in front of her, blocking her path. "We'll get you back." He said being a bit more serious. Maya looked into his eyes for a brief second and then turned away quickly, but it was too late. Damon had seen the deep sadness hidden there that he hadn't seen before. With her back to him she walked over to his bed and held his bedpost, trying to busy herself. "What?" he asked cautiously. When she didn't turn around he went to her and, putting his hand on both her shoulders, he turned her around. It was then that he saw tears running down her cheeks.

Maya squirmed away and wiped her tears, trying to turn away again, but Damon held her there.

"What happened?" he said again. When she didn't reply he couldn't hold back his anger, "What happened, Maya?" he yelled out at her.

She sat on the edge of his bed keeping her eyes on the ground. "There's nowhere to go back to." She whispered so quietly that anyone else without such strong hearing would have missed.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"I mean I can't go back there, ever."

"Why?"

She didn't reply.

"Why, Maya?" When she still didn't say anything Damon lost his patience, "Maya!" he yelled out again.

"Because I died!" she suddenly screamed out. Damon just stared as he took in her words.

She looked at his expression and then ran out of his bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door. As she yanked it open, suddenly seeing a blonde girl with her hand held up, planning on reaching the doorknob before Maya had opened it. The girl looked at Maya, covered in tears and bandages and was shocked.

Maya ran passed her out the door, and continued running.

Caroline turned to look at the girl running bare foot, still in hospital white clothes and her gut told her to accuse Damon. And there he was coming down the stairs.

"Damon, what did you do to her?" she asked him. She suddenly noticed his blank expression. "Damon?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, almost as if he were lost in his own house.

Something told Caroline that this was not the time to rant about what he made her do to Klaus as she originally planned. _Wait, what? Where did that come out of?_ She wasn't here to talk about _Klaus_, was she?

"Where did she go?" Damon's words pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked.

As if he hadn't heard her he walked to the door. "Which way did she go?" he asked again.

"Damon, were you the one who hurt her?"

He suddenly whirled around to face Caroline, grabbing a hold of both her arms and shaking her. "Tell me where she went Caroline." He yelled.

"Stop, Damon." Caroline pushed him off. "What is up with you? Look, if she's upset with you, Damon, then let me go find her. I don't think it's a good idea for her to see you in that state. I'll bring her back." She said. When Damon didn't reply Caroline took it as a yes and flashed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to know if you guys can guess where Maya came from!

Please Review, they help soooo much! And thank you so much for the people who have reviewed! Love you guys! :)

-BBS


	4. What in the world is going?

Here's chapter four:

Please honestly tell me if you guys like it or not.

* * *

><p>Stefan knocked on the apartment door. No one answered. He knocked a few more times till someone finally opened it. It was the doctor herself.<p>

"Stefan, it's kind of late, don't you think? But how can I help you?" Meredith asked politely.

"Alaric is missing and I was wondering if you happen to know where he is?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Really? But he left here a couple of hours back." She said shocked.

"Did he now?" Stefan asked unconvinced, "Well can I come in? You can tell me the details of your encounter with him." he said, "You must be aware I'm a vampire, so I have to be invited in."

"Yes, I know. It's just, I'm not so sure I can trust you Stefan, your brother left that impression on me and I kind of want to keep a safe distance. Nothing personal." She explained.

"Ah right, completely understand. Well Meredith, you are going to be going to work tomorrow, right. Guess I'll just have to see you there than." Stefan said holding her gaze to make sure the threat was there. He turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Matt sat on the steps of the church, alone, and thought, just thought and looked up at the stars. He felt so detached from the entire world now.<p>

Suddenly, somewhere in the distance he saw a figure running straight through the street. It was a black haired girl in a hospital gown, running bare feet. He got off the steps of the church and ran toward the street. He stood in front of her path and, as she was looking down, she practically ran into him. She quickly pushed away from Matt and tried to continued running but Matt grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Instead of replying she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down." He assured her.

As she continued to resist she realized there was no escaping from his grip and she gave out, letting him take her.

Matt slowly led her to the steps of the church where he was seated before, and sat her down. He then kneeled in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

The girl held her head with both her hands and suddenly she felt incredibly weak, her head throbbing incredibly. She leaned against the railing tired.

"Where did you come from? Should you be at a hospital or something, because I can drive you?" Matt continued on. He didn't know what else to say or do.

She closed her eyes and just sat, trying to steady her breathing. Matt's eyes than went to her neck and he saw bandages. She was attacked by a vampire, he thought. That might explain why she's so lost, she was probably compelled.

* * *

><p>Caroline rushed after the scent she had caught of the girl. She followed her far into town till it suddenly led to the church and right on the steps was seated the girl, along with Matt kneeling in front of her. Caroline went over there. The girl still had her eyes closed but Matt looked up at Caroline confused. She gave him a slight nod of her head that told him she knew what was going on, which seemed to calm him a bit. Caroline was just about to speak when Damon flashed right passed her and to the girl.<p>

He looked over at Caroline, signaling her that she should leave, but she hesitated. If this girl really was in trouble from Damon, Caroline felt that she should stick around.

Matt apparently felt the same way as he didn't make any move to leave either.

Damon gave them both an angry look and turned to the girl. He shook her hand gently and she jumped up startled as if she had just woken up. Her eyes went to Damon, and had a black, tired look in them. She made no gesture of moving and her eyelids fluttered as if she was going to drop dead into a deep sleep any minute. Damon carefully scooped her up in his arms and began walking.

"Damon, are you sure you should be taking her?" Caroline asked. "She can stay at my place for a while."

Damon ignored her.

"Why, what happened? Was he the one who hurt her?" Matt asked concerned.

Damon stopped right in his tracks and turned around immediately, facing both Matt and Caroline. "Thanks, really, but why don't both of you mind your own business." He said.

"You, harming an innocent person, is completely my business." Caroline said.

Damon ignored her and turned back around to continue walking when Matt reached out to stop him. Right then, Damon swung his hand, sending the boy flying. Matt crashed on the pavement, scraping is elbow.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled out. "Matt are you okay?"

Damon briefly stopped, waiting for Matt's answer.

"Yeah, I'm alright Carr." Matt mumbled out.

Damon continued walking.

"Damon… you're such a…" Caroline yelled out, but Damon couldn't hear the rest of her sentence, he was already gone, with the girl in his arms.

He set Maya down on his bed and she fell sound asleep. She was probably exhausted, he thought. But again her words roamed around his head. _Because I died, s_he had said to him. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

* * *

><p>Matt walked Caroline home. It was silent at first until Matt couldn't hold back his questions any longer.<p>

"Who was she?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is Damon the one hurting her? Is that why she's all confused, he compelled her?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know anything about her. I just walked up to Damon's place and she came running out."

They got to her house and Caroline unlocked the door. Before she got in, she turned to Matt.

"I know it feels weird leaving her like that, if Damon was truly the one who had hurt her."

Matt nodded.

"But I think we should trust Damon."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Trust Damon?"

Caroline shrugged again, "He does tend to keep his word." She said weakly. "Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight" he said. He turned and left.

Caroline got into her house and headed for the kitchen where she saw a note from her mother saying that she would be late. She tossed the note on the side and turned to head to her room for bed. A whole shebang with the originals and their mother had occurred and here her mother was, off on the other side of town.

* * *

><p>Stefan came home that night, angry and tired. He had told Elena that he had come short in the search for Alaric, but told her not to worry. Though he failed to see how that worked. When she had hung up he headed straight for Damon's room, considering asking him for advice on Alaric's situation, and maybe some help. Somehow he didn't feel right though, after he let Damon be the one to turn Abby into a vampire when it was he who should have done so. When he stepped into the room, however, the first thing he noticed was the girl on the bed. Shocked he looked around for Damon. He turned up behind Stefan, startling him.<p>

"Who's that?" Stefan asked,

"None of your business, you never saw her here, she does not concern you." Damon said sternly.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"What why? I just told you it doesn't concern you Stefan."

Stefan waited for a proper answer, but instead Damon turned around to head out of his room. Stefan noticed a pillow in Damon's hand. "Where are you going?"

Damon let out an impatient sigh, "Remind me again why my every move suddenly concerns you so much?"

"Damon I… Alaric is missing, and I can't seem to find him." Damon turned to look at the girl sleeping on the bed and then to Stefan, waving him to follow him out into the hall as if he didn't want to disturb her. They walked downstairs to the living room.

"Well did you try the obvious?" he asked, "Our psycho."

"Yeah, I went over to her place but she won't invite me in. She says you left her such an impression that she wants to keep a safe distance from both Salvatore brothers."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'll look after it in the morning. Meanwhile, Stefan, do me a favour and find out if any of the originals are still in town."

Stefan looked at him confused, "Klaus and Rebekah are still here, I think." He said.

"What about Kol?"

"I don't know."

Damon thought something to himself, while he sat on the couch, positioning his pillow, when he noticed Stefan was still standing there. "Well goodnight Stefan."

Stefan stood staring from him, to the couch on which he lay to the stairs that led to his room where the young girl was asleep. One question roamed his head. _What in the world is going on?_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the new character Maya may seem really weak and confused but don't get bored of her<p>

she gets interesting and more complex. Definitely by the next chapter she'll get exciting, I promise!

please REVIEW!

**-BBS**


	5. Favor

**HERE'S CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up to a doorbell the next day. She groaned at the fifth bell. "Mom!" she screamed but no one replied. Her mother must have already gone to work. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the front door, hitting a few walls on her way there as she still was half asleep. When she made it she swung open the door only to see Damon Salvatore waiting outside with a smug smile across his face.<p>

"Good morning." He said widening his smile.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked annoyed, "Especially this early."

"I need a favor." He said becoming a bit more serious.

"Yeah right, and after what you did to Matt yesterday, that's not going happen." She swung the door shut only to realize that Damon had stuck his foot in between preventing it from closing.

"Look, the only reason I came to you, of all people" Damon started arrogantly.

She glared at him.

"Is because right now, you're the only one I trust." He said more sincerely.

"Okay, so say I agree to help you. What are you going to make me do, act as another distraction to Klaus so you can pull another one of your failure plans?"

He smiled, "No, but you have to admit that was smart."

She glared once more.

"I need you to…take someone under your wing."

She looked at him confused. He turned aside and Caroline could now see in Damon's car parked in front of her house, the girl from last night, seated in the passenger's seat. Damon turned to her once more.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"Why would you want to leave her with me?" Caroline asked.

"Well because, seeing the things I've done lately, a lot of people are out for revenge right now. So I can't really have her living with me because they can't know that she's my…she can be used against me. I need to keep her as far away from me as possible so people like your Klaus can't use her as leverage." He explained.

"Um, if you hadn't noticed, people aren't exactly my fans either."

"Yeah, but no one in their right mind would ever want to hurt you Caroline." Damon said.

"And did you not notice Katherine turning me into a vamp, Tyler biting me on my birthday, my torturing me," there was a pang of pain at the mention of her dad and Tyler, "and let's not forget the man who started all the pain in my life when he first stepped into Mystic Falls!" she glared at him even more now.

"Yeah but come on Caroline, you're the adorable little vampire, no one will ever suspect anything. Will you let her live with you?"

She thought for a while, "Okay Damon, but I can't say she's going to be her safest here."

"I'll look after the rest, don't you worry about it." He said with a smile. He turned back around and headed for his car. He got the girl out. She was still in her hospital gown; Caroline shook her head at Damon. When they got to they got into the house Caroline stuck out her hand.

"Caroline," she introduced herself.

The girl looked at her hand hesitantly then took it. "Maya," she said with a forced smile.

"There we go; we're getting to know each other." Damon said with enthusiasm.

Both girls now glared at him. He smiled.

"Why don't you go to my room and sit down." Caroline suggested pointing the way. Maya did so and as soon as she was out of earshot Caroline turned to Damon.

"Does she know what we are?" Caroline asked.

"Oh yeah, for sure, just the basics though. She has no idea about werewolves, originals, hybrids and that stuff."

"Damon, why is she still in her hospital clothes?" Caroline asked.

"Oh yeah, about that, she owns nothing so I need you to take her shopping, do the whole shebang, maybe show her around town." He then took out his wallet and gave her his credit card.

Caroline raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Wow, she must mean a lot to you." She said taking the card.

Damon's face suddenly became serious.

She looked at him confused. "Damon who is she? Where did she come from?"

He sighed, "You don't have to worry yourself about the details, just take my card and go crazy. And please take care of her."

She nodded and he turned and left.

Caroline closed the door and stood there confused. She then went into her own room to see the girl perched at the corner of her bed.

"Well hello Maya, Damon just gave me his card so I say let's go shop till we drop." Caroline said enthusiastically.

Maya looked at her with a smirk and Caroline returned it with a huge grin.

"But we can't have you walking around like that so," Caroline went over to her closet and opened it, displaying her clothes. "pick what you like."

In an hour both girls were ready to leave. Caroline got into her car with Maya following and they headed to the nearest shopping mall. As Caroline drove, she attempted in conversation.

"Maya, where are you from?"

Maya thought for a bit, "Canada." She replied.

"Oh that's cool. So can I ask you something, what happened last night?"

Maya took another pause. "I really don't know. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and one of your vampires caught me, I think, before Damon got there." She explained.

"One of my vampires, no, I don't have any 'vampires'. It must have been something else."

"No, it drank my blood."

"Well, seeing as there are no vampires in this town that I know of that would do that…other than Damon, I think it must have been a hybrid."

Maya looked at her questioningly.

"A mix between a werewolf and a vamp, all created by the original pain in the butt…" Caroline explained like it was basic alphabets. She then saw Maya's confused face. "Don't worry, you'll catch up." She said with a smile.

Maya gave a cautious smile back.

When Maya turned back to the road she let out a frustrated exhale. "Speaking of original pain in the butts…" she mumbled. There was Klaus standing on the street talking to another man. He saw Caroline's car and made a move to walk towards it when Caroline hit the gas pedal and sped away. She really didn't want to face him right now. She checked her rear view mirrors to see if he was following, he wasn't. Relief spread through and she turned to face Maya's confused face once again. Caroline just laughed. "I'll explain to everything later but for now, the most important thing you have to remember is to stay the heck away from that guy."

After a three hours' worth of shopping both girls got almost everything they could think of. They later stopped for ice cream.

"Boy is Damon going to be surprised when he sees his bill." Caroline said laughing.

Maya let out, for the first time, an open hearted laugh as well. "He deserves it!" she said.

"Very true," Caroline added. Just than Caroline got a text from Damon reading, _Just checking up, how's everything going? _Rolling her eyes she showed the text to Maya. They both smiled at each other and Caroline got up off her chair. "You know what, I think we forgot to buy you a phone!" she said excitedly. They laughed and headed to the nearest cellphone shop.

That night after a lot of conversation about the people in Mystic Falls, and the do's and don'ts of the town, Caroline realized that she really liked this girl. They both then decided to go to bed, Maya sleeping in the living room couch and Caroline in her room.

When Maya's eyes were just about to close the front door flew open. She jumped at the impact and sitting up on her make shift bed she saw the same man Caroline told her to avoid, standing there. The man's face was filled with fury and his gaze suddenly turned towards Maya. She froze on her spot.

Caroline suddenly came running down the hall. "Klaus?" she suddenly saw his eyes on Maya and a chill went don't her spine. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to divert his attention.

He didn't look away from Maya. "Who's that?" he asked as if forgetting his anger.

Caroline scratched her brain for an answer, "Um… she's my cousin, who came to visit."

He turned to her with an arched brow. "Cousin?"

"Yes cousin, now if you will please leave my house…" he ignored Caroline and began walking towards Maya.

"What's your name?" he asked her. An idea suddenly hit her and Caroline ran in between them in human speed, preventing Klaus from getting any closer to her Maya, which unfortunately brought her inches away from him.

"None of your business, now if you will please leave!"

Klaus looked down at her making no move of leaving.

"Look, can I talk to you outside please." Caroline hissed. Without his answer she grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him out of the house. Once they were out she lowered her voice and began whispering, "My cousin doesn't know about…us." She said.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Wait; no not…that's not what I meant! I mean us vampires…or whatever you are."

A smirk came across his face. "Then maybe I should go and enlighten her." He said.

"NO! There will be no enlightenment necessary. And what are you doing in my house anyways? What is this, some public place where you can barge in whenever you feel like it?" Why are you here?"

He looked down at her, standing in her and smiled broadly.

"I was here to rip you heart out." Klaus said casually. "For what you did, but I guess I'll have to postpone that won't I?" he said. He turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**-BBS**


End file.
